Edge of the Blade
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Happens after Yuka Azumi saves Ruka,Mikan,Natsume and Tsubasa,Penguin is dead and Hotaru and Yuu are fine but something is off about Mikan.Natsume is the first to notice the sudden change during the Christmas ball. Full Summary Inside. ReadamdReview M/N


**Edge of the Blade**

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – Happens after Yuka Azumi saves Ruka, Mikan, Natsume and Tsubasa, Penguin is dead and Hotaru and Iinchou are fine but something seems to be off about Mikan. Natsume is the first to notice the sudden change that night during the Christmas ball. What is going on with Mikan? Natsume seems worried that she may be dancing on the edge of the wrong person's blade...**_

_**Anime – Gakuen Alice**_

_**Main Couple – Mikan/Natsume**_

_**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – T-M (Medium Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Medium Language)**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Awaiting the Night**_

**-x-x-x-**

Mikan looked out from her balcony. She had been turning into an insomniac more and more each day. She wanted to ask Narumi some question involving past 'attempts' at her life. Was it to much to ask for just a nice relaxing day? She watched as a little boy stepped out onto his balcony like always and cried before falling asleep and dorm bot takes him to bed. With an annoyed sigh she took out a knife with dried blood. The very knife used to save them and kill Yuka Azumi's boss.

'That woman, there is no doubt in my mind that Yuka Azumi is my mother. The way she freezes when she looks at me, saving us at the risk of her own life. Yes, there is no doubt.'

With a flick of her wrist the knife was embedded in side table next to her bed. She fell back in an attempt to sleep but her mind was too full of thoughts about the past events to let her sleep now. Finally after about two hours she managed to fall asleep around three or four in the morning.

Waking up she couldn't function that well, a need of sleep evident, the inability to sleep also evident. She dressed in her school out fit and brushed her hair. She was about to put her hair in there usual pigtails but paused.

"_...Hey...ugly girl."_

"_I'm not answering you..."_

"_Do you still plan to have that kind of hairstyle in five years' time?"_

"_...What?"_

"_That hairstyle won't be suitable in five years' time. Put your hair down."_

"_You...what are you...Suddenly saying that kind of thing."_

"_Put it down. It looks better that way."_

She looked at herself in the mirror before placing both the brush and her red hair ribbons on the table. She grabbed a bag of books and a couple other random objects. It was now eight o'clock. She walked out of her room and straight to the HR class. Not eating breakfast she actually was the first to make it to the classroom.

When the others arrived they stared at her in slight surprise. To find her in class first was shocking enough but she was writing what looked to be notes as she read through a couple books. She had a headset on as she listened to music.

Hotaru sat next to her but Mikan made no move to hug her.

"Mikan?" Still she made no move indicating that she heard Hotaru.

"Her hair," Anna said.

"I didn't know she ever wore it down." Nonoko whispered to Anna who nodded.

Natsume looked at her with slightly widened eyes before sitting in his spot next to her. He looked over her shoulder to the paper and started in shock.

"Both the Nullification Alice and Stealing Alice are considered rare. One previous teacher at the Alice Academy, 25 year old Tatsuo Kato Sensei had the Nullification Alice but had mysteriously killed himself even with the knowledge that his unborn daughter would be born in the upcoming month. He left behind the mother of his child, 18 year old Yuka Azumi, Koko if you continue to read my mind I will dismember you. Eh, hehe. Sorry Mikan, but you were so deep in thought I got curious." Koko said with a nervous chuckle. Everyone was staring at Mikan as she looked up from the book as Narumi walked in. She stood with the book and walked up to him, placing the book in his face.

"Ah. That scared me Mikan-Chan, what is this?" She raised a brow.

"You tell me. When you find a good answer find me." With that she left the book in his hands and left.

"Huh," He looked down and his eyes widened.

'I thought I marked off all of them. I missed one. Why did it have to be Mikan that found it?' Narumi thought as he looked down at the book with a picture of him, Yuka and their Sensei.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Otonashi-San,'_

"Otonashi-San, I have a favor to ask of you." The silver aired girl looked over to Mikan and excused herself from the group of girls around her.

"Yes Mikan-Chan."

"I need to find someone."

"In the school?" She asked.

"Not quite. Come with me." Otonashi did as told and followed her to the room where Sakurano and Imai-San were.

"Eh, Mikan-Chan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find an empty room. One that has no prying ears so that I may speak with Otonashi-San, _alone_."

The too looked at each other then back at her.

"Does that put us in the category of prying ears, because, my ears don't pry." Sakurano said with a smile.

"Both of you are in that category, shoo."

"Right, right." Sakurano and Imai walked out of the room leaving Mikan and Otonashi alone.

"Mikan-Chan, why did you want to be in this room?"

"This one has something important that I will need once you answer me. I'm trying to find out were my mom is. Her name is Yuka Azumi. That is all that I can tell you."

"I see, will this get me in—"

"No, after you have told me what I need to know, you will forget that you saw me and I will for get I saw you. This meeting will have never taken place. Understood?" Otonashi nodded before the two started the strange dance that Mikan knew so well now. When they finished Otonashi held her hand in front of a mirror and the image of a worn down mansion appeared.

"That is where she is."

"That's all I needed. Thank you." Mikan said as she walked off and grabbed the Key from the book Sakurano had forgotten to take.

"Let's go." Otonashi followed after her as the two went back inside. They heard Sakurano scream and Mikan immediately hid the key in her hair. Otonashi handed her a ponytail for her to tie around the key and her hair. She finished just as Sakurano teleported in front of them.

"Give it."

"What?" She asked as she continued walking off towards the Elementary School, Sakurano still following. Otonashi had already left.

"You know what I'm talking about Mikan." He said slightly angry. The scene he was causing was starting to make Mikan upset.

"Quiet down Sakurano! Do you want the entire school grounds to know what you and Imai have been up to?" Sakurano froze slightly before continuing. He silently, though angrily walked next to Mikan. When they entered the classroom only Natsume, Ruka, Imai, Koko, Kitsuneme, Sumire and Narumi were in there. Reading the same books she had been reading.

"Find anything interesting? Or just feel like being nosy." They jumped slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Why are you reading about the Stealing Alice?" Natsume asked.

"I wasn't, it was the name of the girl who had said Alice that I was reading about. KOKO, stay out of my mind." Koko jumped slightly but nodded.

"So, why are you in such a bad mood?" Sumire questioned, though, not as mean as she could have been. She was trying to keep the water from boiling over the lip of the pot.

"I've been an Insomniac since we got back from the Anti-Alice Organization Z escapade a month ago. I went to bed around four this morning. Sorry if I bite off a head or two." She said before sitting back down.

"I think we have someone here with a sleep Alice, we cou—"

"Don't even think about it."

"Mikan, you could get sick if you don't sleep."

"I'm fine, keep in mind I like sleeping during free period. So drop it."

"Mikan, can I have a hug?" Hotaru asked softly.

"Hug," Mikan stared before giving her one.

"I want you to know, that no matter what were here for you." She said.

"Moi, Moi, Hotaru are you worried I'm going to get myself killed doing something stupid?"

"..."

"Your silence answered that you know."

"Mikan, why is your hair out of its pigtail." Hotaru asked.

"It looks better down, but it started getting in my eyes so I tied it back."

"Oh,"

"I came to get my notes." Natsume placed his hand on the pages before she could take them.

"Natsume, hand them over."

"Take mine." Her eyes widened when she realized he knew what the notes were. She gave a small grin.

"You really are smart Natsume. What gave it away?"

"The part that said Stealing Alice and Alice storage supply and reserves, you found a way to steal Alice's but not affect the users' storage supply. Haven't you?" She shook her head no, getting a sigh of relief from multiple students.

"I figured out how to duplicate Alice's and keep my reserves sensory on max. The owner of the Alice will still have their Alice but so will I." Narumi's eyes widened slightly. "It doesn't affect their Alice supply either."

"Show me."

"Let me see those notes Mikan, I should place them in the school files."

Mikan took Natsume's hand gently before removing her hand and taking the notes. In an instant, the pages were lit on fire.

"MIKAN," Narumi looked shocked. The others watched in surprise as the paper inferno died out.

"Narumi, trust me when I say, it would be a bad idea giving this information to the school. I only did what I had to. In doing so, I also showed Natsume. Are there anymore requests or questions?"

"Natsume, can you still use your Alice?" Narumi asked, still stunned that Mikan achieved this by herself.

Natsume held his hand out and watched the flames form around his hand.

"Mikan, I think you may be placed in the Dangerous Ability Class."

'_Not a chance.'_

"Not a chance."

"CAN IT KOKO!" Koko jumped and hid behind Sumire, who took a step back.

"I have to go, Sakurano, it may be best if you forget about the key." Mikan said as she placed her hand on his arm then left.

"Key?" Natsume asked.

"She took the wormhole key."

"That's not the only thing she took; your Alice's as well. She is planning something, she is preparing." Hotaru said as her brother walked in. She turned her head to him and they started a staring contest, unaware of those around them now.

"She took them without me noticing, no, she did touch my arm."

**-x-x-x-**

They let Mikan be alone for the rest of the day since they knew she wasn't doing anything drastic for awhile. Natsume, Hotaru and Narumi were the most worried. They were all aware of the elementary principles intense liking for Mikan. The incident at the Christmas ball had not been forgotten by anyone.

Natsume lay in his room on his bed. He looked at his clock which read 2:20 am.

"Great, now I'm turning into an insomniac." He stood up and left through his window to Mikan's room.

"So you are still awake." She was sitting on her bed holding the knife Yuka used to save them. "I didn't know you had that." Mikan looked over to him and placed it neatly in the cut on the table.

"Natsume; what are you doing here?" He saw that her hair was still in the ponytail. Walking over he pulled the binding and watched as her hair fell over her shoulders and a key fell into her hands.

"You really did take the key. Why?"

"Because, Natsume, we will need it to escape in the near future. I am more then positive. We will get out of here, soon." He stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"You and me?" He asked.

"Yes, but not only us, Hotaru, Ruka, and Yoichi. The student's who want to leave, who understand the danger we will be in by staying and the danger we will be in once we leave. It's their choice, if they want to come or not."

"I have already informed Yoichi of this, as well as Nobara-Chan. I will not leave the ones who want to leave, behind. We will find a place for us, a place that we can all be happy; far away from the ones who want to hurt us, the ones who want to remove us...cage us. We will see our families later when things calm down. Though, this won't happen for awhile, it will happen. Natsume..."

"Hm," He was now sitting next to her, her head in his lap.

"You will come with me, wont you?"

"...yeah, I will." He said after a few seconds.

"Good, I don't think I would be able to do this without you."

Natsume leaned back onto her bed. She moved her head from his leg to his chest. He closed his eyes and thought back to the kiss he had shared with her on the night of the Christmas ball.

"Mikan." He looked down to see she was fast asleep, the key held tightly in her hand. He sat up and lifted her up enough to slide her under the covers. He took a bag from his pocket and removed a blood red stone. He placed it in her hand with the key before removing the key and leaving through the window.

'_We will need to keep it safe. There may be only two people who can do that, the most unlikely duo.'_ He stopped at a window and opened it to reveal the sleeping pair.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I know, I know, I just can't seem to stop writing stories. It's hard.**

**Jakotsu: Not really, just don't do it.**

**Envy: It's impossible for her, anyways please Read and Review, Saank You.**

**Edge of the Blade**

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – Happens after Yuka Azumi saves Ruka, Mikan, Natsume and Tsubasa, Penguin is dead and Hotaru and Iinchou are fine but something seems to be off about Mikan. Natsume is the first to notice the sudden change that night during the Christmas ball. What is going on with Mikan? Natsume seems worried that she may be dancing on the edge of the wrong person's blade...**_

_**Anime – Gakuen Alice**_

_**Main Couple – Mikan/Natsume**_

_**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – T-M (Medium Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Medium Language)**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Strange Request on the Principle's Part.**_

**-x-x-x-**

Mikan awoke late, with the key no longer in her possession. She looked at the red stone and knew it was safe but it still peeved her that he took it in the first place.

She sighed and stood up, stretching she walked over to her dresser then grabbed her uniform. Pulling it on and brushing her hair she pulled it in pigtails.

"Back to being me for now, I guess." She took off running down the halls.

**-x-x-x-**

Kokoro smiled as he tossed the key to Kitsuneme.

"Caught it!"

"Wahoo!" Kitsuneme tossed it back and Kokoro smiled.

"Caught it!"

"Wahoo!"

They stood in their room and sighed. They weren't used to being in charge of important things. In fact, this was the first time and since it was Natsume who gave it to them to protect, it made it all the more important.

"What do we do with it?" Kitsuneme asked as he hovered over the key that was now on the floor.

"...lets put it in the fish tank."

"We don't have a fish tank." Kitsuneme said.

"Do we have a dog tank?"

"Maybe...we could...AH! Teddy bear." Kokoro said.

"Teddy bear?"

"Let's put it inside of one."

"Then what?"

"Give it to someone."

"**...Yoichi"** They said together, both smiling with a grin.

**-x-x-x-**

Mikan was walking into the classroom and everyone turned, most likely to see what she would do today.

'Time to surprise.'

"HOTARU-CHAN!" She latched herself onto her friends arm.

"Mikan..." Hotaru had an almost far away look in her eyes.

**-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-**

Mikan fell to the floor and twitched before standing up and sitting next to Natsume with a huge grin on her face. Everyone stared at her for a second before going on with their usual routine.

'_What happened to her?'_ Natsume thought when the entrusted duo came into the room holding a teddy bear.

"Natsume, this is a teddy for Yoichi, can you give it to him?" Natsume stared at it then back at them.

"Me? Hold that?"

"I'll give it to him, be right back." Mikan said happily as she took the bear and ran out of the class.

"That had the..."

"...key in it." Kokoro finished for Kitsuneme. Natsume stared in the direction Mikan had just run in.

"She doesn't know..."

**-x-x-x-**

"Clever, very clever." She could barely feel the key in the center but knew it was there.

"Yoichi." She called out to the little boy sitting by himself.

"Nee-chan."

"Here, this is from Kokoro and Kitsuneme. They wanted me to give this to you." He stared at the pretty bear and smiled when he took it and held it close.

"Nee-Chan, stay and play."

"I cant, I have class." He looked down but didn't say anything.

"Well, is it your free period?" He nodded.

"You can come to class with me then, but it won't be much fun." He gave a small smile and stood up, following after her happily.

**-x-x-x-**

Natsume turned when the door opened to reveal a still happy Mikan and an emotionless Yoichi holding his new teddy.

'_Good, so she doesn't know.'_

Mikan glanced at him with a raised brow before picking Yoichi up and placing him in her lap.

"_A teddy bear?" _She whispered. Natsume's eyes widened but he said nothing as Narumi walked in and began the lesson.

**-x-x-x-**

"Have you found the key yet?" Persona shook his head no to the question.

"But we know Mikan was the last one with it and that she's planning something."

"Mikan? Yuka's daughter..."

"Principal?"

"Call Mikan here, I wish to have a word with her." Persona nodded before disappearing.

"Mikan Sakura...what are you planning." The childlike principal smiled eerily out the window.

**-x-x-x-**

Narumi stopped talking as someone _unwanted_ stepped into his classroom. Natsume tensed as he glared at the deadly teacher.

"Mikan Sakura, the Elementary Principle wishes to speak with you." All heads turned to Mikan who stood up silently and placed Yoichi in Natsume's lap. Yoichi reached out to grab her hand as she walked away only for Natsume to pull him back. Yoichi looked up and Natsume shook his head at him.

"Could you guys try to not make it seem like I'm walking to my death."

"..."

The class stayed silent and she sighed before walking past Persona who received many glares before fallowing behind.

They walked silently to the Principal's office, when they finally arrived she walked in and he shut the door behind them.

"Mikan, I have a proposition for you, if you are willing to listen." She raised a brow before taking the seat across from him. She said nothing, indicating that she was listening.

"I wan't you to receive private lesson's for a couple years."

"How many is a couple?"

"...5, maybe 10." Her eyes widened.

'_**10 years...**__'_

"Why so many?"

"Simple, I want you to learn to steal Alice's the way you have been, from a distance, and then master them."

'_Why?'_

"Why?" Mikan spoke her thought out loud.

"Simple really," He said, looking over her shoulder, motioning Persona out with his eyes. He stood up and made his way to her side. Getting down on one knee he took her hand in his.

"I wan't you to be the perfect weapon, I wan't you to be _my_ perfect weapon, for that, you must harden, you must train and you must vow to be only mine."

'_Nut case...'_ She though to herself but nodded anyways.

"Let me think about it." He nodded before pulling her to a standing position, walking her to the door.

"I will await your answer, tomorrow." He said as she walked out of the room, giving no reply that she heard him.

**-x-x-x-**

"Where is she...?" Natsume continued pacing around in Mikan's room and jumped slightly when the door slammed open.

"―Perfect Weapon, who does he think he is. Why would I ever consider _vowing_ to be _his_? It's degrading, and in truth, quite disturbing." Natsume watched as she kicked her desk and left it to fall to the ground in broken pieces of wood.

"Mikan?" It was her turn to jump as she turned to see Natsume on the further side of her room.

"Oh, Natsume, how have you been?" She kicked herself mentally. _'Why did I ask something so lame?'_

"Uh...fine, you however, don't look like your doing to well. What did the principal want with you?"

"Oh, uh, he asked me...how the weather was."

Natsume stared at her and sighed.

'_In the end, she's still Mikan.'_ He walked over to her and pushed her onto her bed. Climbing on top of her he watched how her cheek's lit up much like when they first met. He smirked.

'_Now there's an idea.' _He bent down and kissed her, she froze, unable to put together a coherent thought or form the will to use one of her newly acquired Alice's to push him away.

She felt a light breeze and a memory flashed before her.

'Déjà-vu.' She glared when he pulled away.

"You...are a pervert." He smirked as he twirled her strawberry red panties around his index finger.

"I think you're growing up, polka dots."

'_I wish he were wearing a skirt too so that he would know the vulnerable feeling girls have.'_ Her eyes widened when he suddenly started glowing. When the glow faded she had to bite back a laugh.

'Teleportation, Fire, Nullification, Invention, Wish...ah, that's right, the Wish Alice.'

"Well, this is interesting." She smiled brightly at his confused look. When he looked down his eyes widened and he jumped back. In a Marlin Monroe move, he placed his hands in his lap to keep anything _private_ hidden.

"Now, I think it's only fair, if I remove yours too. Or, you could try walking to your room in..._that_. Your reputation will be trashed." He looked at the door, then back at her. Then he let his eyes move to the window and then back to her.

"You have a third choice, if you want to hear it." He perked up at the mention of a third choice.

"Be mine." His eyes widened when she made her way towards him, in what he knew to be _just_ a skirt, shirt and bra.

'_God save me.'_ He blushed brightly when she stood closer then arms length in front of him. She somehow managed to get him pinned to the wall behind him.

"So, what's your choice?"

He stared her in the eyes before leaning forward on instinct and kissed her on her collar bone. She smiled.

"Vow to be mine, Natsume."

"I vow to be yours and only yours." She placed her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips before moving so that he could leave.

'_I wish for him to get his shorts back.'_ A similar glow formed and seconds later his shorts were in place of the skirt.

"Natsume..."

He was blushing from what took place only moments ago.

"Hm."

"I will be leaving for awhile." He stiffened and turned to look at her.

"What do you mean? Where are you going? For how long?"

"The elementary principal wants me to train. I don't know where and there is a good chance that they wont tell me where either. It's supposedly going to be for 5 to 10 years." She had tears forming in her eyes by this point and he pulled her into his arms.

"You have to keep in contact."

"I don't know if I can."

"I have an idea. I will deal with that, you just promise me you'll be careful."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

He carried her to her bed and lay down with her, just holding her close.

**-x-x-x-**

Mikan walked down the dark hallways, it was well past midnight. She opened the door to the principals without knocking, making her way to the room behind the chair, once more, she entered without knocking. She found him asleep and picked up nearby book. Tossing it at him she watched as it hit him in the gut causing a grunt to come from him.

"Couldn't wait till morning?" He muttered as he sat up.

"Nope, I want to leave now, before they wake up." He sighed, but nodded in agreement. Getting up he stretched before walking past her and into the other room. He pressed a button and Persona appeared before them in a sleepy manor much like the Principles.

"I guess even the Antagonist's need sleep, huh."

"Haha," Persona said sarcastically.

"Stop it you two. You will be in a teacher student relationship for 5-10 years so you better start getting used to the idea of the other being next to you. As I just pointed out, Mikan this is your teacher for the next few years. Persona, I hope you welcome your new student with opened arms. You will be training in the Abandoned 36 Area, understood?" Persona nodded and Mikan did the same.

"Alright then, I'm going back to sleep. You two can leave to the A.36 area now. Good night."

"Good night." With that, Persona took hold of her by the cuff of her sleeve and dragged her off, noticing the bag on her back.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." She said as she ran to keep up with the speed walking Persona.

**-x-x-x-**

Natsume moaned slightly as he woke up to the light breaking his eyes. He looked around for a moment, feeling as if something was missing. It suddenly hit him, what he was missing, or more precisely...who.

"Mikan..."

"MIKAN?" He called out as he ran out of the room in his school uniform and down the hallway to Hotaru's room.

**-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-**

Hotaru glared at him when she opened the door.

"Mikan's missing, can you find her?" Hotaru's eyes widened as she moved to her laptop and started typing. Suddenly fifty or so screen's popped up all around her room, each showing a different hallway or room. None however, showed Mikan.

"_She's gone."_ He whispered to himself.

"Where?"

"Training, for the Elementary Principal. That's all I know."

"..." The two remained silent, unable to think with their friend and his...

'_My Mikan. Please come back to me safely.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I've updated. Marry Christmas and Happy Holiday boys and girls.**

**Jakotsu: Read and Review.**

**Envy: Please and SAANK YOU!**

**Edge of the Blade**

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – Happens after Yuka Azumi saves Ruka, Mikan, Natsume and Tsubasa, Penguin is dead and Hotaru and Iinchou are fine but something seems to be off about Mikan. Natsume is the first to notice the sudden change that night during the Christmas ball. What is going on with Mikan? Natsume seems worried that she may be dancing on the edge of the wrong person's blade...**_

_**Anime – Gakuen Alice**_

_**Main Couple – Mikan/Natsume**_

_**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – T-M (Medium Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Medium Language)**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Darkest Form of Reality**_

**-x-x-x-**

Persona, despite the way he was in front of everyone at the Academy, had fallen asleep in the car; Mikan who sat next to him, stared out the tinted window as the car sped around a corner and pulled off onto the side of a long dirt road, only forestry surrounded them and a few small mountains.

"Sir, we have arrived." Mikan frowned and looked at the still sleeping Person.

She poked him in the shoulder, hesitant to touch him in fear that he might try to attack her, thinking her a threat.

"What...?" He asked in a cold yet soft tenor.

"The driver guy said we were here, wherever here is." She said as she unbuckled her self and climbed out of the black vehicle, stretching as she freed herself from the confinements of the car.

"I never want to get in a car again."

"Good, because you most likely won't for another...5 years or so, hope that doesn't bother you." Mikan gave a deadpanned expression and stared at the car.

"I think I'll survive." He smirked and climbed out of the car.

"Was 11 hours in the car too long?"

"...Why are we here and...Why is the car leaving?" She asked as she watched the vehicle speed off, ignoring his question and asking her own.

"Simple, your training begins with you getting to your home for the next few years...alive."

"Disturbing much?"

"Quiet! Starting now you have three hours, _three_ hours, to get to the A36 area."

"How do I get there? How will I know I'm there at all?"

"...Instinct..."

"INSTINCT!?" He smirked.

"The Black Cat can...but in comparison...what am I saying...? You're just...a girl..."

"TAKE THAT BACK!!! I can do it...I can..." She clenched her fists tight, her eyes closed tightly. Persona watched with interest as her eyes snapped open, a similar flame burning in her eyes, much like Natsume's.

"Can you...?" He vanished into the shadows of the trees with those last words.

"I can do it...I-I will do it!" She took off through the forest and towards the mountain area.

**-x-x-x-**

**(4 Hours Later)**

Mikan trudged through damp leaves and mud, limping on her now sprained ankle. It had started raining a little more then two hours ago, bringing dark grey and black clouds along with the hard down pour of polluted rain.

"-an do it, I can do it, I can do it, I-I- I CAN'T DO THIS!!!! WAHHHHH!!! I WANT HOTARU-CHAN!!! WAHHHHH!!!" She cried out, tears intermingled with rain and mud smudges on her cheeks.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Mikan had started up the tallest mountain, much like her...__**instinct**__...had told her to. Feeling as if nothing could bring her down, she made her way up and up and up, finally making it to the...flat mountain peek. She placed her hand on a stone to pull herself up, screaming loudly when the stone gave way and caused her to fall. Tumbling down the mountain at such a fast velocity that when her foot hit a rather large stone it either broke or was sprung, holding her hand out, she felt many rocks cut into her hand until finally she caught onto one. Looking up she used her left foot to push herself up and her hands to pull herself up the mountain again._

_Once at the top she lay down on the soft grass and glanced around, noting all of the trees and shrubbery surrounding her. Then...it started to rain..._

"_MAH!!! THIS WON'T SLOW ME DOWN! I CAN DO IT!"_

_**-End-Flashback-**_

**-Sniffle-**

"I'm tiered of walking, my feet hurt, my ankle is throbbing, I'm hungry and soaking wet. I want Narumi-Otou-San. ...I want...my mom..." She felt her legs give out as she slid to the ground, mud seeping into her skirt, shoes and sleeves.

A forceful wind blew multiple leaves in her direction, small branches followed close behind. The rain was biting at her skin, the wind giving her that extra cold frieze. She glanced up and saw a light, frowning slightly, she stood up, wincing at the pressure she put on her hurt foot, wishing that she had had the foresight to know she would be needing Imai-San's healing Alice. She stumbled forward a bit and pushed herself against the strong winds and rain.

**-x-x-x-**

Persona stared out the window of a warm and lit mansion. It looked normal to any passerbyer's dumb enough to get close to it, despite the many **'NO TRESPASSING'** signs. However, within the mansion were dark secrets that not even Persona knew all of.

'_This should be a most intriguing...'_ He watched as the pigtailed brunette came into view, looking, for lack of better words, like hell. "A most intriguing...vacation, if I do say so myself." She collapsed on the lawn and he gave an almost sinister smirk before walking downstairs and outside in the rain. The droplets of water pattered against his long black leather trench coat that formed against his figure.

"I lied to you Mikan..." Mikan's hazel brown eyes looked up to his mask covered eyes that were looking down on her from where he stood. She tried to stand up but her body, too worn out, could barely budge. "Natsume...he never successfully completed his training with me. He didn't even get a chance to take the test you did." Mikan felt her eyes start to close but forced them to remain open. "The day before you arrived, the principle made the same offer to him, the next day, he tried to escape, enter Mikan Sakura, our _new_ obsession." He gave a cold chuckle and watched her eyes shut before picking her up and making his way inside.

"Tomorrow...the real training begins."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back At the Academy)**

Natsume hated this. Hotaru had made _him_ tell everyone of Mikan's decision. So now he sat in his room, _again_, with everyone, Tonouchi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Subaru and Sakurano...EVEN NARUMI, in his room. Apparently, his room had become there official..._hideout _and c_onference_ room.

"Where is Mikan-Chan?" Anne asked, glancing around the room.

"..." Everyone looked at Natsume and Hotaru placed the now _upgraded _version of the BAKA gun, to his head; it shot out more powerful Baka waves. He glared coldly at the weapon and a flame burst around the gun causing Hotaru to smirk. She pulled a screen down from supposedly nowhere and a pointing stick appeared in her hand.

"BAKA Gun V.2 or BAKA BAKA Gun. Now enhanced, a fire resistant material is enclosed around the gun, also shoots out Baka's at a quicker velocity, at a speed of 75 Baka's a minute, rather then the previous, 40 Baka's a minute. Also, more powerful Baka waves, capable of knocking the breath out of its victim or rendering them unconscious for a minimum of two hours." She pulled the string of the screen and the watched it disappear along with her thin pointing stick. Moving the gun back to his head she ignored his glare. Ruka moved behind his girlfriend and placed a hand on her shoulder, Yoichi glaring from his spot in Ruka's arms. Even Nobara was nervous with the strong amount of tension between the two.

"Mikan left last night. She is no longer on the grounds of the Academy." A loud murmur circulated through the room. Narumi frowned but didn't say anything until Hotaru fired a round of Baka's at the students talking, thankfully avoiding him, Ruka, Sakurano, Yoichi, Subaru, Tonouchi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Nobara and Iinchou.

"Quiet..." Everyone did as told. Just like Hotaru to give an expressionless order and still manage to get everyone to follow said order.

"That's not possible; I would have been informed by the principle. There would be teachers running back and forth frantically." Narumi said from his spot on Natsume's desk.

"Of course you weren't informed. It was the Principals idea."

"_**WHAT"**_

The murmurs started back up and Hotaru readied her gun, catching their attention and silencing them before she even had to pull the trigger.

"She left to train."

"How long?" Narumi asked.

"...somewhere along the lines of...10 years..." This time, no one spoke. They didn't know what to say.

"We might be gone by the time she gets back, but why 10 years, is he thinking about...keeping her here?" Sumire asked.

"I don't know." Natsume said as he sat down on his bed.

"Who is her trainer?" Sakurano inquired.

"...if I had to guess, Persona." The name sent shivers down everyone's spine. Only one thought seemed to run through everyone's head. _'Mikan...!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Day at the Mansion)**

"Wake up!" The harsh command came from Persona as he shook Mikan's shoulder wit his white gloved hand.

"Mmm, No!" He glared at her as she pulled her pillow over her head.

"I wasn't asking girl. You have 30 minutes to be dressed and down stairs or on your way down stairs. After that, I'll wake you up _my _way." He didn't know if she heard him but he would find out in 30 minutes.

He walked out of the room and down the hall. He had placed her in the room next to his so that he could listen for footsteps. Their rooms were on the third floor with the weights and exercise equipment a little further down. Also on that floor were more rooms. The second floor consisted of an indoor pool, large library and multiple studies and offices. The first floor had the kitchen, living room, dining room and a locked room that he didn't have a key for. Then below the first floor, was the rather...disturbing and demoralizing torture chamber. He never went down there, not really into the idea of torturing people like that. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't lock the bratty girl in one of the bloody cells down there.

He remembered the scent of decayed skin and rotting flesh. The rustic smell of blood that covered the walls and the bars of the cells, the chains and cuffs on the cell walls that once shined silver were now stained red. Sharp scalpels and blades, needles and injectors, hammers and electrical shocks, nails and acidic gases and liquids, saws and drills hung scattered on the walls with the same blood stains and bits of rotting flesh hanging from them. No, he wouldn't use any of that stuff to inflict harm on the fragile girl. He could break and harden her easily with his mental torture if need be, tools and devices were not needed.

30 minutes passed and still she had not come down. He walked back up to her room with a pale of ice water in hand. Opening her door he saw her asleep on the floor with one hand in an opened drawer and her head leaning against her dresser.

"Mikan, 30 minutes is up." She cracked her eyes which widened when he poured the friezing ice filled water on her. "Wake up!" He turned and left the room, smirking at her cursing and screaming.

**-x-x-x-**

Mikan walked down with wet hair in a pair of dry sweat pants but a soaked shirt. Tinny shoes and socks were on her feet. She glared at Persona who sat crossed legged across the dinning room table from where she sat. She picked up a glass of orange juice and chugged it down.

"Good morning." The glass Mikan had picked up was thrown across the table at Persona who leaned back and avoided the hit. The glass shattered against the wall and he turned his eyes to Mikan who sat still glaring at him.

"You're in a bad mood."

"If you do that again, I'll make sure to test out all of my acquired Alice's...on..._you_!" He smirked and pointed to her foot.

"A thank you is in order." She looked at her foot in confusion when a thought suddenly hit her.

"How, my foot was..."

"You were a moron and sprained your ankle. I used one of Imai's Alice Stones...not that he is completely aware that I have it, but oh well."

"How did you get Imai-Sempai's Alice Stone!?!?!?"

"...your mother...got it when she went to the academy, only stealing a little without his knowing." He said, pulling out the small light green stone.

"My...mother..." She frowned. "Thank you..." She said softly before eating the food that was in front of her. It was simple eggs and toast. Next to her plate was a small bowl with shredded cheese, a small bowl of butter and a bottle of Pacante Sauce. She sprinkled the cheese on her eggs and put two spoonfuls of the Pacante Sauce. Taking her knife and fork she started cutting the eggs up in many small pieces, soon mixing the two condiments in with the liquid yellow yolk. Taking her warm toast she spread butter on it before using her fork to scoop up the egg mix onto her toast. Persona watched her and waited for her to finish up. When she did he stood up and handed her a black binder.

"What is this?"

"Everyday has a certain schedule. You will learn to love this binder. It also holds your school work. Everyday you will leave it here and I will place your school work in the front sleeve. When you finish it, place it in the back sleeve and I'll take your finished work when I refill it. The second floor has a library if you need any books. If you need help then ask. Also, I'm going to give you a heads up. This stone has maybe enough of Imai's Alice in it for another...seven maybe eight uses, so don't get stupid during your training." She nodded as she unzipped the binder and looked to see that her first week and weekend there was already planned out for her. A calendar was in the pack, the month of January was marked up for her already.

"Now, your physical training is from after breakfast till dusk. After which you will start on school work. You will be in bed and asleep by eleven at the latest. I will be checking up on you. My room is right next to yours so if you need anything come to me."

"Yes...sir, uh, Sundays and the last Saturday aren't marked on the calendar. Does that mean they're free days or something?"

"Sundays are for you to do with as you wish. The last Saturday of every month is a shopping day." She nodded and he glanced at a clock on the dinning room wall.

"The first thing you are doing today is running the boarder of the mountain peek twice. Come back to me when you're done, in the fridge is a water canteen, drink it sparingly." With that said he left the room, taking the dishes and such with him.

'_Weird. He is nothing like Natsume said...but then, it's only the start of the first day and I haven't exactly made him mad yet...I'll have to be carful and walk on eggshells.'_ She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the canteen and putting it over her shoulders before leaving the Mansion. Again, Persona stood on the second floor in one of the studies, watching her jog off towards the boarder of the mountain.

"She'll be begging for the day to end before it even begins." He said more to himself before sitting down and reading a few files, placing them in alternate cases, each with a letter, A, B, C, D and S.

This continued till he heard the door slam shut...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! LOVE YOUR FAITHFUL AND LOYAL AUTHORESS!**


End file.
